resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Insomniac Games
Insomniac Games is an American video game developer based in Burbank, California. They created Disruptor, the first three [http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Spyro the Dragon] games, the ''Ratchet & Clank'' series, the ''Resistance'' series, [http://outernauts.wikia.com/wiki/Outernauts_Wiki Outernauts], [http://fuse.wikia.com/wiki/Fuse_Wiki Fuse], and [http://sunsetoverdrive.wikia.com/wiki/Sunset_Overdrive_Wiki Sunset Overdrive]. History Beginning Insomniac Games was founded in the year 1994 by Ted Price as Xtreme Software, and was renamed Insomniac Games a year later. They developed the first-person shooter [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disruptor_(video_game) Disruptor] for the PlayStation, which was released in 1996. Soon afterward, Insomniac began developing games for Sony Computer Entertainment. In August 2019, Sony announced it had agreed to acquire Insomniac as the 14th internal studio within SIE Worldwide Studios. ''Spyro the Dragon'' In the year 1998, Insomniac Games developed and released their next game, [http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Spyro_the_Dragon_(video_game) Spyro the Dragon] featuring a purple dragon named Spyro. The game was wildly popular in the year of its release and, in 1999, received a sequel, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. The game was now officially a series. The third video game of the Spyro series, Spyro: Year of the Dragon was released in 2000 and was the last Spyro game developed by Insomniac. After Spyro, they next moved on to the Playstation 2 and began development on a new game ''Ratchet & Clank'' In 2002, Insomniac released [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank Ratchet & Clank], which was a smash hit both critically and commercially. It featured a Lombax named Ratchet and a robot named Clank who defend their galaxy from those who wish to dominate it. Several sequels followed on the PS2, including [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Going_Commando Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando] in 2003, [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Up_Your_Arsenal Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal] in 2004, and [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet:_Deadlocked Ratchet: Deadlocked] in 2005. In the year 2007, Ratchet and Clank made their debut on Playstation 3 with [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_Future:_Tools_of_Destruction Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction], which was the first installment in the "Future trilogy." Later, the second and third parts of the trilogy were released as [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_Future:_Quest_for_Booty Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty] in 2008, and [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_Future:_A_Crack_in_Time Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time] in 2009. An epilogue of the Future saga, [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Into_the_Nexus Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus], was released in late 2013. Insomniac Games also developed two spin-off games around this time, which were [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_All_4_One Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One] in 2011 and [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Full_Frontal_Assault Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault] in 2012. ''Resistance'' In addition to the Ratchet & Clank Future trilogy, Insomniac also developed the Resistance series. It began with Resistance: Fall of Man in 2006, which was a success and led to two more Insomniac-made games in the form of Resistance 2 in 2008, and Resistance 3 in 2011. The series takes place in an alternate history around the year 1950, in which an alien civilization known as the Chimera have invaded and conquered Earth, expanding their armies by capturing humans and transforming them into monster-like supersoldiers to fight for them. The player takes the role of one of the remaining human armed forces as they fight against the Chimera invasion (Sergeant/Lieutenant Nathan Hale in Resistance 1 and 2, and Private Joseph Capelli in Resistance 3). ''Outernauts'' In 2012, Insomniac released [http://outernauts.wikia.com/wiki/Outernauts_Wiki Outernauts] for Facebook. It is a social role-playing game in which players must explore alien planets to capture and nurture creatures with which to do battle. Player actions are limited by "energy", an in-game resource that accumulates over time, but which can also be purchased with real-world currency. ''Fuse'' In 2013, Insomniac released [http://fuse.wikia.com/wiki/Fuse_Wiki Fuse], a four-player co-op action game (originally known as Overstrike). The game is set in the near future and follows a team of four misfit agents collectively known as Overstrike 9, whose mission is to stop the evil Raven Corporation from gaining an alien substance called Fuse. The members of Overstrike 9 are Dalton Brooks (voiced by Brian Bloom), a reformed and sarcastic mercenary, Naya Deveraux (voiced by Jennifer Hale), who worked for Raven with her dad, Isabelle "Izzy" Sinclair (voiced by Ali Hillis), a gifted, but rebellious young scientist, and Jacob Kimble (voiced by Khary Payton), a decorated detective with a bit of a temper. ''Sunset Overdrive'' In 2014, Insomniac Games released [http://sunsetoverdrive.wikia.com/wiki/Sunset_Overdrive_Wiki Sunset Overdrive], an open world shooter video game. The overall concept is described as such: a recent catastrophe in the player-character's city has killed or turned most of its people into mutants. The player has to "figure out how to deal with" the mutants. The game is set in the near future. Games developed *''Disruptor'' (PS, 1996) *''Spyro the Dragon'' series **''Spyro the Dragon'' (PS, 1998) **''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' (PS, 1999) **''Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon'' (PS, 2000) *''Ratchet & Clank'' series **''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2, 2002) **''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' (PS2, 2003) **''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' (PS2, 2004) **''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' (PS2, 2005) **''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' (PS3, 2007) **''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' (PS3, 2008) **''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' (PS3, 2009) **''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' (PS3, 2011) **''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' (PS3, 2012) **''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus'' (PS3, 2013) **''Ratchet and Clank PS4'' (2016) *''Resistance'' series **''Resistance: Fall of Man'' (PS3, 2006) **''Resistance 2'' (PS3, 2008) **''Resistance 3'' (PS3, 2011) *''Outernauts'' (iOS, 2012) *''Fuse'' (PS3/Xbox 360, 2013) *''Sunset Overdrive'' (Xbox One, 2014) *''Slow Down, Bull (Microsoft Windows, 2015) *''Fruit Fusion ''(iOS/Android, 2015) *''Bad Dinos ''(iOS/Android, 2015) *''Digit & Dash (iOS, 2015) *''Song of the Deep (Microsoft Windows/PlayStation 4/Xbox One, 2016) *''Edge of Nowhere ''(Oculus Rift, 2016) *''The Unspoken ''(Oculus Rift, 2016) *''Feral Rites ''(Oculus Rift, 2016) *''Spider-Man ''(PlayStation 4, 2018) *''Seedling (Magic Leap One, 2018) *''Stormland'' (Oculus Rift, 2019) Gallery Insomniac Games.png|The old logo of Insomniac games. Trivia * Insomniac Games have named their next gen star "Nathan" along with Naughty Dog; Nathan Hale in Resistance and Nathan Drake in Uncharted, this is iconic due to the fact that Insomniac and Naughty Dog have always been parallel. For example: Both have had a PS2 series which had three games, then it would have a game which was incredibly different from the first three, then there would be a PSP game made by High Impact Games, then there would be a PSP game starring the usual sidekick. External links *Official website *Insomniac Games on Wikipedia Category:Resistance Series Category:Real-World